Omea Wa Koi, Hee-Chan
by Kenji Damasu
Summary: A kawaii 1x2 fic... what else to say? Ummm... co-written Sikira... er... that's about it... yep. By the way, nobody else is in it besides Duo, Heero and Relena... ARG! I suck at summaries. -.-


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Neither does Sikira. Now, the credit were its due: Sikira,   
my co-writer, wrote the parts for Duo and Relena. I wrote the parts for Heero. This was   
originally an instant message, so if you see some funky crap, that's why, kay? Alrighty! This is   
a short 1x2 fic. In it, there is LOTS of OOC... that's not our fault! Anyway, I would like to   
take this time to say these things:  
1.)Relena's over Heero. She knows he and Duo were meant to be, and accepts the fact they're a   
'couple' now.  
2.) 'Omea wa koi' means 'I love you'.   
  
  
Omea Wa Koi, Hee-chan  
  
  
  
Duo: HEEEEEEEEEE-CHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!  
Heero: What?  
Duo: Hi!   
Heero: ... konichiwa.   
Duo: Hee-chan!!  
Heero: WHAT?   
Duo: Do you like me?  
Heero: ................ ::turns bright red:: ...what do you mean?   
Duo: Do I get on your nerves? ::blink:: What did you think I meant?  
Heero: Oh... only sometimes.   
Duo: Really? I dun piss you off?   
Heero: Very rarely...   
Duo: Yay! I'm so glad to hear that, Hee-chan!   
Heero: ...hn.  
Duo: ::eyes tear up::  
Heero: What?   
Duo: You're mean!   
Heero: What did I do?   
Duo: ...I forgot... BUT IM MAD! I'M CALLING RELENA!   
Heero: No! I'm... NO!  
Duo: ::pulls out cell phone and starts to dials Relena's number::  
Heero: NO! Don't!   
Duo: ::looks at him:: Why not?  
Heero: Because!  
Duo: Because why, Hee-chan?   
Heero: Because!  
Duo: ::rings and Relena picks up::  
Relena: Hello?  
Duo: Relena-sama? Hi, it's me, Duo.  
Relena: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!   
Duo: Could you come over? Hee-chan needs company... ::smirk::   
Heero: No... god, no...  
Relena: Oh, okay! Be right over!  
Duo: Thanks! Bye! ::hangs up on her and looks at Hee-chan::   
Heero: No... she's not...   
Duo: ::smirk:: Shinigami always wins.   
Heero: ... omea wa karosu...   
Duo: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Heero: And what does THAT mean?   
Duo: Hee-chan, do you like me?   
Heero: And that means...?   
Duo: Do you have a crush on me? ::smiles::   
Heero: .............. ::stares at the wall::   
Duo: Hee-chan?  
Heero: ................   
Duo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
Heero: Hn?   
Duo: You don't have to answer , if you're afraid.   
Heero: I fear nothing!   
Duo: Then answer.  
Heero: Why?   
Duo: Because if you don't, I'll call you by your real name!  
Heero: ... what was the question?   
Duo: DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME?   
Heero: What kind of a stupid question is that?   
Duo: Oliver...   
Heero: .....   
Duo: Lowen... Jr.   
Heero: ::puts on a pair of headphones and starts blasting some music::   
Duo: ::pulls the headphones off and cuts them with scythe::   
Heero: ... omea wa karosu.... baka.   
Duo: Shut up.   
Heero: ...   
Relena: ::runs in:: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
Duo: I'm going now, ja ne, Relena-sama. ::glares at Hee-chan::   
Heero: DUO! NO! I'm sorry!   
Duo: Really?   
Heero: ...yes.   
Duo: Are you just saying that because Relena's here?   
Heero: No.   
Duo: yes you are   
Heero: No, I'm not.   
Duo: Fine, answer my question.   
Heero: ...why do you want to know?   
Duo: Because I want to know!  
Heero: Why?   
Duo: Because I wanna know how you feel, Hee-chan!  
Heero: Why? Why why why why? Why do you care about my feelings?   
Duo: Err.. FORGET IT!!! ::leaves, slamming door closed::  
Heero: ::stares at Relena:: I hate you.   
Relena: It's your fault.   
Heero: What do you mean?   
Relena: You're the reason he left!   
Heero: .... I know. But that doesn't make me hate you any less. ::hand inches towards the gun in   
his pocket::   
Relena: Hn ::leaves::   
Heero: ..... hn. ::shoots at the door::   
Relena: AND HE'S NOT EVER GOING TO COME BACK! YOU HEAR ME, HEERO YUY? HE HATES YOU!   
Heero: ... ::opens the door:: ... what should I do...? ... Duo...   
Three Years Later  
Duo: ::skips down the sidewalk as he hums "It's So All Right"::  
Heero: ::walks down the sidewalk, all... Heero-like. He slams into the skipping Duo:: HEY! Watch   
where you're going!   
Duo: Hn... ::gets to his feet::   
Heero: ... hn.   
Duo: ::swings braid over his shoulder and holds out his hand to help Heero up::   
Heero: ::ignores Duo's hand and stands up:: Well...?   
Duo: ::stares at him, violet eyes sparkling:: Do I know you?   
Heero: I don't think so. I would know better then to make friends with someone so... baka-like.   
Well?   
Duo: Well what, Hee-chan?  
Heero: Nani? How do you know... wait ... Duo?   
Duo: I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. ::fake smile::   
Heero: ... Duo... it's been...   
Duo: Hmm.... It hasn't been long enough, Heero... I see you haven't changed much...  
Heero: ... Duo...   
Duo: I was hoping you'd be more open, but no, still same old Heero, cold and heartless...   
::shrugs:: It doesn't really matter, anyway...  
Heero: ... Duo... I...   
Duo: ::begins to walk off::   
Heero: Duo! Wait!   
Duo: Why? So you can just ignore me some more? Just go away and type on your laptop or something,  
Heero. ::keeps walking, then a girl with dark brown hair runs up and hugs him::   
Heero: ................... ::eyes begin to get a bit watery::   
Girl: Hi, Shinigami-kun! 'Sup?  
Duo: Hi Kira-sama! Nothing much, you?   
Heero: ::doesn't know what to do... choices fly through his head, each stranger then the last... they range from killing everyone to running away... but he can't decide::   
Kira: ::giggles:: So, wanna go get an ice cream or something?  
Duo: I guess... sure!   
Heero: .... ::hangs his head, and a single tear hits the pavement::   
Kira: Cool! ::drags him off::  
Duo: ::gets dragged off, looking over his shoulder at Heero and frowning slightly::   
Heero: *really really REALLY quiet* Duo... I...   
Duo: ::thinks: Gomen... Hee-chan...::   
Heero: ::wonders what to do... the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy, has never felt so helpless or   
confused...::   
Next Day, At School   
Duo: ::lets himself get dragged around my Kira, not really giving a crap::   
Heero: ::watches Duo and Kira. He sees how Duo acts; not at all like he used to. However, even   
though a long time has passed, Heero knows that Duo doesn't really like this girl. Heero hopes   
that Duo still likes him...::   
Duo: LET ME GO!  
Kira: WHA! ::runs off, crying::  
Duo: ::famous Duo pose::   
Heero: Nani? What is this?   
Duo: ::sighs:: That girls wired, acts like Relena...   
Heero: Whoa... dissed and dismissed...   
Duo: ::looks at Heero:: Hi.   
Heero: ... konichiwa.   
Duo: ::blink:: What?   
Heero: Er... hello, hi, aloha, konichiwa...   
Duo: Oh, okay.   
Heero: ... so...   
Duo: ...   
Heero: Quit stealing Trowa's line. ::weak smile::   
Duo: ::smiles::   
Heero: ... ::doesn't know what to say::   
Duo: I missed you.  
Heero: I wouldn't have guessed. I mean, you have... er, had, a girlfriend...   
Duo: WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?   
Heero: Yes, I am.   
Duo: True...   
Heero: *under breath* Baka...  
Duo: What?   
Heero: Nani?   
Duo: What? ::blinks::   
Heero: Wow. This conversation sure is getting somewhere...   
Duo: I was wrong about you Hee-chan... ::smile:: You've changed a lot.   
Heero: Maybe. You've only been around me for a little while.   
Duo: Well then, I guess I'll have to say longer, ne?   
Heero: Maybe... that's up to you.   
Duo: Well, nothing can make me leave, Hee-chan!   
Heero: Great. I see that you certainly haven't changed...   
Duo: ::glares::   
Heero: Not that that's a BAD thing...   
Duo: Oh yeah...   
Heero: ::smiles a real, true, HAPPY smile::   
Duo: ::eyes widen::   
Heero: What? You look like you've never seen me happy before...   
Duo: That's because I never have.   
Heero: Or so you think.   
Duo: ::blinks::   
Heero: Hn.   
Duo: ...  
Heero: ::semi-nervous laugh::   
Duo: Baka.   
Heero: Oh... three years pass and now I'M the baka!  
Duo: You are!   
Heero: That makes two of us.   
Duo: Hn   
Heero: Hn.   
Duo: ::sticks his tongue out:: Hee-chan...  
Heero: ::laughs... or, I suppose I should say, does the Heero Yuy version of a laugh::   
Duo: AHH! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!  
Heero: Baka.   
Duo: Hee-chan...   
Heero: Nani?   
Duo: Hee-chan, do you still like me?   
Heero: What do you mean?   
Duo: Do you still LIKE me?   
Heero: ::eyes widen:: ...  
Duo: Do you?   
Heero: Duo, do you remember last time you asked that question?   
Duo: Yes: I asked, you didn't answer, so I called Relena, asked again, and you didn't answer, so   
I left.   
Heero: ... I... don't... want that to happen again.   
Duo: So, what are you saying? Are you telling me not to ask again?   
Heero: Maybe. Guess.   
Duo: Are you answering my question?   
Heero: .... no and yes.   
Duo: I'm confused...  
Heero: That's good. It show's I'm making NO sense whatsoever...   
Duo: No, it just shows that I'm a dumb ass baka who can't get anything right...   
Heero: Duo... that's not true... trust me. You are NOT a baka.   
Duo: ::huge eyes::  
Heero: Don't look at me like that. It's true.   
Duo: But... you...   
Heero: But I what?   
Duo: Used to always call me a baka...   
Heero: So? I did lots of stupid stuff in the past... calling you a baka was one of them.   
Duo: ... ::huge eyes again::  
Heero: What?   
Duo: Nothing.   
Heero: Duo... please tell me...  
Duo: Tell you what?   
Heero: Never mind... it was a stupid question, anyway...   
Duo: No it wasn't.   
Heero: How do you know? You don't even know what it was.  
Duo: Anything YOU think of CAN'T be dumb, Heero...  
Heero: .... that's not true. I used to think you were stupid, a baka, if you will...   
Duo: Hee-chan...   
Heero: What?   
Duo: Omea wa koi.   
Heero: ::HUGE eyes::   
Duo: ... ::blush::   
Heero: Duo... I...   
Duo: F-forget it...   
Heero: Omea... wa... koi... Duo. Heh. Now I've done it.   
Duo: ::HUGE eyes::   
Heero: See? I had that coming. ::smiles::   
Duo: ::smiles::   
Heero: And I have... for... a very long time... loved you, that is.   
Duo: Ditto, Hee-chan...   
Heero: ... good. ::smiles:: Mission accomplished.   
Duo: ::takes a step back:: What...mission...?  
Heero: Huh? Oh... a little personal mission. I've been assigned it for so long, but I've finally  
accomplished it. It was, "tell Duo how you feel." For such an easy sounding mission, it sure was   
hard.   
Duo: Oh...  
::the two boys embrace::  
  
THE END  



End file.
